bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Ilos
Ilos is the experienced X-Force empowered Toa Recla of Brimstone and leader of the team on the Isle of Recla Nui. Biography Early Life At some point Ilos became a Toa and went on as part of a team. He eventually traveled to Recla Nui as an experienced Toa and began to train rookie Toa as the leader of the instructors, with Zera, Leros, Seiza and Silas. At some point after, he first met Monsth, who named himself Emperor during their fights. Some time later, during a fight with the Skakdi, Toreq, Seiza lost his partner, Silas, and left the group. ''VX During the year 999 A.G.C., Ilos began to train three new rookies on Recla Nui along with his two other partners, Zera and Leros. The three of them began to train the rookies, Eiros, Gerat and Yuna. Ilos and Leros arrived as Zera was finishing with the rookies. Leros went next and won his fights, so Ilos went last. His fight was the fastest. He started by spreading out gas with his Brimstone powers, and Eiros decided to use his powers of Fire to attack him, not suspecting the gasses would be poisonous or would do anything damaging during training. As soon as the flames ignited the gases, they blew up, defeating the three rookies in a single move. Ilos scolded them for their inability to strike any of the three instructors and told them to rapidly improve, if they wanted to become proper Toa. After arguing with his two comrades, the three bumped fists in a show of friendship. The next day, the group arrived in time to watch as Eiros fought an X-Force empowered Junker named Drachius. Ilos eventually realized the apparent Rges with them was Monsth, someone with whom he shared a past. Yuna tried to attack the other Junker who interfered with Eiros's attack, Seriun. As soon as her Lightning neared him however, it vanished as a result of being negated. Seriun and Monsth then began to pull out, so Gerat tried to attack, only to be struck down by Monsth. When a primal screech was heard, Leros checked the area, and then the others left, leaving Eiros behind to fight. Ilos split the team up, going off with Gerat. They found a clearing, and Ilos assumed it was an ambush, despite it being a Rahi that they had heard earlier. Gerat questioned this, but soon an arachnid-looking Rahi appeared, though it was more humanoid, having been empowered by the X-Force. Jaga fought the two of them, but they managed to take him down so he would flee. Ilos sent Gerat on ahead and stayed behind, soon falling under ambush from a lupine Rahi, Wolf. He seemed more intelligent and took on Ilos, but quickly fled, claiming he couldn't do anything yet to Ilos. Ilos soon found the others fighting a third X-Rahi, Rama, and got involved. Ilos began to tell the others, as they questioned him, about the X-Force and how he knew of it. He and the others went into battle, but he stayed out of the fight for the most part. After Yuna's Begasu failed and she fell under the control of the Rahi, Ilos deflected Jaga's attacks and told the bickering Gerat and Zera that he would go after Yuna. He used his control over gases to knock her unconscious and then saw to it that the Rahi were defeated. The team returned to the village, where he told Eiros that he hadn't expected the Toa of Fire to win. He also told Eiros about how being a Toa made someone into a weapon with time, and left him with this knowledge. Ilos went into the woods the next day and saw Wolf being attacked by a Kane-Ra. As it was about to attack, and he knew it was coming, it went down only because of Ilos's intervention. Ilos spoke with Wolf and got an explanation regarding what the ''"Will of Nature" was, that it was Wolf's governing philosophy and how it worked. Ilos and Wolf came to a truce, so they left to take their own paths. Wolf was attacked from behind by a Lightning attack, so he assumed that Yuna had attacked him, and Ilos had betrayed him. Ilos tried to talk Wolf down, claiming he hadn't done it, nor was Yuna there. The two fought, with Ilos fighting against his will and Wolf fighting to cut Ilos apart, but keep him alive, as per the "Will of Nature". Ilos eventually was forced onto the offensive and forcibly took Wolf down. He then helped Wolf by getting the rest of the herbs he needed for his companions and left. During the next few days, Ilos appeared in his guise as an X-Toa, and saved Yuna from Gelt and Wolf. A few days later, the rookies and the veterans met up under Ilos, who told them that they shouldn't be on the island anymore, not with the X-Force problem. The rookies stated that they felt it was their job to remain and help the situation. Ilos allowed them to do as they wished, but told them that they would have to undergo new training, with one of the experienced Toa, every day on a different skill. The groups began to argue between each other, when reports of a Rahi attack came in. Gerat raced off ahead, defeating the threat of Jaga and Rama on his own before the others arrived. Two days later, Eiros was training with Ilos in combat, using his acrobatic fencing against the Toa of Brimstone, who was able to repel his attacks. Ilos brought up that Leros would be very interested in Eiros's style of technique, and he wanted to hear what Leros would say about it. As they continued to train, Ilos realized that someone was watching. Wolf soon attacked, so the two fought back, but were beaten. He claimed that he would improve his skills by defeating them and then take over the island for his utopia. The two Toa fell back, soon meeting the other four. Ilos then dubbed them as the Toa Recla, and they returned to their attacks. Ilos and Eiros managed to repel Wolf and defeat him with their renewed vigor. The next day, Eiros found Ilos and asked him about Seiza and Toreq. Ilos was surprised that Eiros knew about Seiza, and proceeded to tell him about Seiza's past with Toreq, and about Silas. Hours later, the entire team met and soon encountered the X-Rahkshi, led by Queln. Queln began to tell them about how the Rahkshi would win, when he was attacked by the second X-Skakdi, Kes. The Toa each chose an enemy, with Ilos going after Toreq. Ilos used swift slashes to bring Toreq down easily. He then attacked Kes, who used his Magma powers to make his body into the substance. Revealing himself as an X-Toa, Ilos used his powers over Water to bring both Skakdi down, and then Fire with his Brimstone to defeat them with an explosion. After the enemies retreated, he began to tell the others about his act as the X-Toa. After about a day, he had composed his thoughts and explained to the others that he used a disguise in fear of accidentally wounding innocents and being blamed. He was told that the others wouldn't have harmed him, but he said that in the heat of the moment, it was hard to tell if that would have held true. He told them that he had Fire, Water, and pure energy powers. He didn't want to become an enemy to the Toa, and as such, left his identity always hidden, leaving that as one of the last things he said. The team rushed to the forests where the Rahi were going crazy. They managed to overcome the Rahi problem and headed into a cave where it was coming from, only to meet the other factions inside. Ilos immediately faced off with Queln, holding it off the entire time and stopping it when it tried to use its' dimensional abilities, causing it to accidentally strike Myers, presumably destroying its' ally by sending it to another dimension. When Ilos realized the cave was filling with radiation, the Toa fled through the exit he created. They regrouped after this, discussing how it couldn't be mere coincidence that the various X-Force empowered beings were all on Recla Nui. Ilos began expressing that it had to be fate, which was challenged, but they got over it, and split into groups of two to cross the island and investigate anything suspicious. Within a day or two, Gelt, Lami, Queln, Kes, and the Toa Recla ended up in a large scale battle, with Ilos primarily fighting Kes. As the fight went on, mysterious energy bursts came from the sky, empowering the four non-Toa. They began to hammer away at the Toa, easily defeating them and whoever else they were fighting. They took hits and were beaten around, but ultimately showed no actual damage. As the battle went on, the X-Rahkshi teamed up against Kes, while the Toa fled. The next day, Kes caused the team to split up during a surprise attack, while the Rahi also attacked other villages. During this attack, Ilos, Leros and Zera were split together, and went off to search for the others. They were split again by Kes, and only reunited after Leros killed Lami. They were soon met by Keris and Kato, who reported the situation of the other three. After a few hours, the group found the cave the others were hidden in, but found only Seiza's corpse strung up like an animal, and signs of a conflict. During the night, the Toa reunited and the rookies were informed of Seiza's fate after some dodging of the topic. Eiros began to say that he would claim revenge, and began to talk like Seiza, which the veterans pointed out, but Eiros didn't see any problems with talking like him, or with even becoming like Seiza in some ways. Soon the three X-Rahi appeared and began to ask forgiveness and for a new deal, like the old one they had made. Ilos allowed it, even with Yuna and Zera denying. The Rahi became allies with the Toa, and helped keep watch through the night as they decided to track down the source of the energy lights in the morning. The group moved out in formation, the six Toa, six Matoran, and three Rahi. After some time, they encountered something. As the group waited, a squad of Eruo soon emerged and fought them. The group fought through the Eruo, eventually killing the squad. Monsth soon emerged and fought Ilos. Ilos learned a little about the X-Force, and that he seemed to be an anomaly considering he didn't change forms. He also learned that Monsth was working with the beings who send the power into the sky. Monsth said that Ilos couldn't be killed yet, because they wanted to study him. The two prepared to end their fight, with no clear result. Soon, the group got past Monsth, who allowed them to keep moving. Ilos told them what he knew about the Eruo, and some of his past with Monsth, when a Muaka corpse was thrown over the side. It was Yuna, who had returned. Eiros got her down and away from the Eruo, who had decided to attack her in retaliation for her attacks. When they regrouped, they moved towards the facility, planning its destruction. Wolf and Leros tried to detect anything inside, but smell didn't work, so Leros used his Doite for hearing. As they moved, they killed at least one facility member and various experiments that were still in their tanks. They killed an entire room and Ilos confronted the leader of the base, Stiez, who infested himself with Sleepers to fight. He defeated Ilos and emerged to fight, defeating the Toa whenever they tried to attack him. He ran Wolf through, killing him, and then killed Rama and Jaga, before being hammered by the various powers of the Toa. As they stopped, they saw that his armor was destroyed, but self-repairing, and that he was fine. The Toa continued to fight until Stiez, in his cockiness, revealed his weakness, which was protected. The Toa continued to fight, until they managed to blind his defenses and impale him through his head to kill him. As they left, they destroyed the base and headed up to find a war going on between the Eruo forces and thousands of new Eruo. The Toa raced off to protect the Matoran. Abilities & Traits Ilos is the most skilled out of the Toa on Recla Nui, fighting with tact and precision, only making moves when he sees a reason to. He always acts like this, with precision, accuracy, and purpose. He is intelligent, a master instructor, but can be gruff, rough, and can abuse his students with words, if for no other reason than to encourage them to work harder. Ilos believes in fate, but not in coincidence. Ilos is the primary teacher of combat on the island, and is the most skilled in that regard. As a Toa, Ilos has the power over Brimstone. Due to the X-Force, he also has powers over Water and Fire, along with a knowledge of how the X-Force works. With his X-Force, he didn't change forms, making him something of an anomoly. Mask & Tools Ilos wears a Kanohi Hau, Great Mask of Shielding, and wields a Curved Spike Dagger. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *''VX '' *''Legacy (Form Assumed; non-canon)'' Category:Matoran Universe Category:Matoran Category:Ri-Matoran Category:Toa Category:X-Force Category:Hau Wearers Category:Koji